Avatar: The Southern Air Temple
by KhalifThaDon7
Summary: I know some parts of the writing is way off. I wrote this a 4:00 am. I will fix it as soon as possible :)
**Avatar: The Southern Air temple**

* * *

 **S** ** _tory of the Past._**

 _As of right now, things couldn't get much worst. Monk Gyatso just told me a few days ago that I was the Avatar. So he wants me to document my life right_

now. _Maybe because he thinks that me documenting my life would help me through my journey as accepting the role as the "Avatar". Or maybe he thinks_

 _that me writing things down could help me realize how far I've come as the Avatar. It's hard to accept, though. For one thing, I never wanted to be the_

 _Avatar. As the Avatar, my job is to protect all nations from evil. The water tribe, earth kingdoms, fire nations, and air temples. I'm just a twelve-year-old kid,_

and everyone _expects me to save the world already. On top of that, the monks suspect that there's a war about to arise, led by the fire nation. My friends_

 _have all_ abandoned me, _the monks want to take me away to the Northern Air temple to complete my training, and separate me from Monk Gyatso. I just wish_

 _things were the way it was before. When my life was just easy. Like the time I met Appa, my flying bison, and best friend. I remember that day like it was_

 _yesterday. It was an early morning. I was woken up by the sounds of flying bisons and kids my age at the time still learning how to use gliders. I could hear_

 _the screams of laughter in the air, the waterfalls from the temples, and the sounds of lemurs in the trees. Before I relocated, my room was in the_

 _highest peak of the mountains. I really miss that room. Because since it was the highest room of the Southern Air temple, I was able to feel the strong_

 _breeze through my window, and the sun shining through. I was taken by my mentor Monk Gyatso to the Eastern Air temple to pick my new companion. The_

 _EasternAir temple was always my favorite temple to visit as a kid. That temple had the most sky bisons and other animals than the Southern one. As Monk_

Gyatso took _me on his sky bison Ran, we flew from the Southern Air temple. As I looked on the back of Ran, I saw the beauty of the southern Air temple. The_

 _temple that was formed in the mountains, with the waterfalls, the great temple that we've built, and how it was quickly covered with the clouds once more. I_

 _remembered the feeling of the air and the joy I had as a child that is now gone. As we finally got there, we were greeted by my friends of the temple, and_

 _the sky bisons. Just like I was taught, the best way to make a sky bison companion was to give them a food offering especially apples, which is a sky bison's_

 _favorite. I opened my hand to the bison who I later named Appa, and he accepted, making a friendship with me that'll last a lifetime._

* * *

 _ **Mastering "Breathing"**_

 _Today I've been training all day long with "The Council of Elders." I hated every moment of it. While everyone else was having fun, I was too busy trying to_

 _master air bending. The funny thing is I was already a pro. By the time I was six years old, I excelled faster than the other monks my age. And by the time I_

 _was ten years old, I was already better air bender than some my own masters! So air bending was already effortless like breathing to me. But anyway, "The_

 _Council of Elders" (or the monks as I like to call them) and I flew by air gliders to one of the mountains off the temple earlier this morning. It didn't take too_

 _long, we finally arrived I saw But Monk Tashi one of the councils of elders, on the ground waiting for me. He's always been the strictest teacher_

 _and the least like my mentor Monk Gyatso. I was hoping the rest of the monks would stay, but I noticed them all flying off, leaving me Monk Tashi told me_

that I had to perfect each air bending "breathing" technique. So we finally started, and apparently, I was already doing things wrong. And every _time I did_

 _something wrong, he got mad and reminded me that the entire world is counting on me, a twelve-year-old kid. Good advice right? Anyway,_

 _Monk Tashi started me off with the Airbending gates. The way it works is simple. The goal is to lead your way through the gates while they spin and make it_

 _to the other side without the gates touching you. But I wasn't a pro this time. What Monk Tashi said "the world depending on me" had started to scare me. I_

 _started to think of me failing and me not being able to protect the world and the people I love. I noticed my heart was beating faster, and I started panicking._

 _The air started getting denser,and I finally forced my way through the gates. Of course, Immediately I was getting knocked out by each gate left and right,_

 _and eventually I feel on the ground. I don't know what happened to me. Monk Tashi looked down at me with a stern face and told me that I was evading the_

 _gates too fast like quickly sparked "fire flames", and not calm and steady like a "leaf in the wind". He told me that I took action before I thought. All he does_

 _is complain about my air bending. He thinks that I'm going to be a"fully realized Avatar" by tomorrow, and I just can't because I'm still a twelve-year-old kid._

 _But since I was going too fast, he took me on the other side of the mountain to meditate and concentrate on breathing. We passed through the court field of_

 _the air nomad status and down the river that was covered in trees. Monk Tashi told me that the key to meditating is to breathe slowly and just think. It kinda_

 _felt stupid to just "think" but I closed my eyes, and did exactly that. Minutes later, I started to feel my heart beating at the pace of my breath, calmly and_

 _slowly. I finally felt at peace and told myself, maybe I can save the world. I quickly got up and saw a perfect view of the temple on the other side of the_

 _mountain. I saw all the kids having fun, and I soon realized that my childhood was truly over. I just realized it's getting late, and I have more training_

 _tomorrow. So I'm off to going to bed_

* * *

 _ **Monk Gyatso**_

 _I guess I wasn't really feeling like myself today because Monk Gyasto asked me why I was feeling down. It was earlier this morning before I had to_

 _leave the temple to finish training with Monk Tashi. I was on the balcony with Monk Gyatso. I was thinking to myself about the whole Avatar thing. In the_

 _back, I saw the sky bisons and lemurs roaming the grounds as usual. He started joking about how custard cakes taste better in the middle because that's_

 _where the"gooey" center is. I wasn't really in the mood for jokes, though. I tried telling him that maybe the monks made a mistake of thinking I was the_

 _Avatar. But he just told me that the only mistake the monks made was not telling me about my status as the Avatar at sixteen. Sixteen has always been the_

 _traditional age of knowing when you were the Avatar. I just found out at twelve, so I guess I have a lot on my shoulders than any previous Avatar. Then he_

 _told me "we mustn't concern ourselves with what was, we must act on what is." I still wasn't fully wasn't myself still. So I asked him how would I know when_

 _I'm ready for this. He quickly told me that when I'm old enough, I will meet someone who will guide me through my journey. Him saying that actually made_

 _me feel happier. Maybe I don't have to go through my journey by myself sad and confused. I looked down on the kids I used to play with, but since they_

 _found out I was the Avatar, I guess they don't want to hang around me anymore. As I walked passed the kids I used to play with, I kind of got sad. Because_

 _I've felt how much me of being the Avatar is dramatically changing my life. Being marked with this arrow is kind of already a curse for me. As I walked_

 _passed the kids, I noticed that they were using the Air cycle technique that I taught them, and the laughter that I I've been spending most of my_

 _free time with Monk Gyatso. I had to go back to the mountain where I was training with Monk Tashi yesterday, but I decided to stay with Monk Gyatso, and_

 _I'm glad I did. We walked through the courtyard and into the main temples of the council of elders. We went into one of the rooms to play Gyatso's favorite_

 _board game Paisho. Of course, I was winning, because I always win when I battle Gyatso. All of the sudden, Monk Gyatso tried to change the board so he_

 _could win. I obviously noticed and we both started laughing. At that moment, I finally felt like a kid again and was having fun once more.I always win when I_

 _battle Gyatso. All of the sudden, Monk Gyatso tried to change the board so he could win. I obviously noticed and we both started laughing. At that moment, I_

 _finally felt like a kid again and was having fun once win when I battle Gyatso. All of the sudden, Monk Gyatso tried to change the board so he_

 _could win. I obviously noticed and we both started laughing. At that moment, I finally felt like a kid again and was having fun once that moment, I_

 _finally felt like a kid again and was having fun once more. A couple hours later, Monk Tashi busted through the door and got mad at me for not going back to_

 _the mountain to continue training. He wanted me to leave to finish with him. Luckily Monk Gyatso saved me and told Monk Tashi that I was done training for_

 _today. Then he just stormed out of the room. Gyatso and I looked at each other and laugh more._

* * *

 _ **I'm Leaving**_

 _The worst thing had just happened to me. All the problems start happening to me once I became the Avatar, and I hate it. I wish I was never the Avatar. He_

 _took Gyatso to the council temple and told the council of elders about me not going to the mountain top to complete my training with him yesterday. I_

 _climbed up to the temple where I could eavesdrop on their conversation without them seeing me like I always do. Monk Gyatso tried to tell the councilors_

 _about me needing to grow up as a normal kid sometimes. He tried to tell them they all he wanted was what's best for me. But Monk Pasang responded by_

 _saying "what we need is what's best for the world". And said the words I dreaded the most. "You Aang need to be separated. The Avatar will complete his_

 _training at the Western Air Temple". I immediately froze. I felt exactly like yesterday when Monk Tashi told me that the world is counting on me. I couldn't_

 _think or breathe. So know I'm just thinking about what to do. I so confused, I can't take it anymore. Who knows what'll happen to me in the future?_

* * *

Dear Monk Gyatso,

I'm sorry but I can't take the pressure of my role as the Avatar anymore. I'm leaving.


End file.
